


Haylee’s house

by Spooparous



Category: Haylee, Intellectuals - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Haylee’s house is hours, Izzy and lily are ofp, M/M, Multi, Other, Wincest - Freeform, ale is a fan of underaged children, anne is a psycho, dreamie the sofite, erica wants to die, jalyn hi, jana is 😔, karli who, kathy - Freeform, kelios - Freeform, kells and alex are into vore, luke the new member, maddie is ew, nat the rat, otp, ours, softie fuck, spoon is dead, tin and tim are rem and ram, z is my wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooparous/pseuds/Spooparous
Summary: Hi haylee. Dont mind us babe





	Haylee’s house

**Author's Note:**

> Haylee. Its our swamp now

It was a Thursday night, and Haylee was in her room on her computer, searching up Wincest art for her Science project. Every tap on the computer showed her reasons, otherwise it would’ve been weird to search up “how to come out to your sibling.”

She thought she was alone. Little did she know, she wasn’t.

First, the closet was obviously haunted by three little pigs, all cramped in there as it was too small to fit for the queer idiots. 

Lex, being the smaller one, was sticking their nose out of the closet to get some clear air as the cologne on Karli smelled like a week old garbage.However, Dreamie was fine with it. Sitting on her phone, playing some games.

“You guys wanna play a game?”Karli asked, oblivious to her own smell.

Lex only looked back, cracking a nervous smile out of habit,”No..No I don’t want to.”

There was a pause. The two awaiting Dreamie’s answer for the last final decision.

“Ew..”She only answered and Lex agreed on the inside. 

“Fine. Ya’ll ugly anyways.”Karli the gay rolled her eyes in annoyance. She wiggled herself to the corner of the closet where she belonged. 

Lex continued to get the fresh air, but in the process of looking out, they caught Haylee’s computer screen. They wanted to scream, saying ‘omg I stan wincest too! Kelios is my best friend’, but Lex held themselves. And their mouth watered at how hot it was.

Dreamie noticed, and prayed to Jesus Christ to get herself out of there before she murders someone.

Karli cried.

Next. The fridge. Haylee hopped off her computer to get some orange juice, and inches away from opening the fridge, she remembered they had no orange juice so she went back to her room.

Good thing she didn’t open the fridge to the sight of two packmen, eating all of her food with no mercy.

Kells was devouring the fridge stacks and Alex cried at the food she never received.

“Kells...”Alex said quietly.

“Yes?”Kells replied, while sucking on something.

“kelLS THATS MY HAND!”

It wasn’t a surprise, and if Kells had to admit, Alex’s hand needed a little salt. A little boiling too and it would be the perfect meal. 

The darkness didn’t help either, and the fridge went silent after Kells apologized over twenty times. Begging Alex to talk to her, but Alex decided to pour some rotten milk that Haylee never drank, and pour it all in her eyes.

It was a fight of sanity, and Alex lost.

Haylee was walking in the hall that led to her room, eating a chocolate bar, Kathy gave her from the sky. The wall made a strange sound and the Wincest loving fan ignored it. 

Behind the wall, it was Izzy and Lily, enjoying their time playing UNO while laying flat against the wooden wall behind them. The walls weren’t as thin as they were expected to be, and Izzy and Lily took the chance to play.

“Bro, not to be weird, but the demon under my bed is kinda cute.”Izzy said, while throwing a six in the air. 

Lily saw the card clearly and threw a seven.”Thats because its me??”

“You’re the Ruby to my Jared?”Izzy’s nose flooded like a water fall.

Lily shook her head.”Well I mean Ill be the MegSam to your dean?”She always knew Izzy had a thing for that ship. Something about it was quirky and downright cute.

Izzy and Lily shared a moment of romance. It was obvious of how their toes tingled when they were together. It was back when Izzy left Maddie, finding out that Lily was also a child eater. 

Thus, their love for each other and children bloomed. Izzy and Lily made out and their noises were heard by the people up in the attic.

Nat, Tin, and Spoon were laying in the free spacious area to their own personal pleasure. Nat, being the annoying rat she was, was kicking Spoon in the face, begging for Pizza.

The pizza box was empty. Yeet.

Tin complained out loud. The pizza was gone in seconds when Spoon took a hold of it, and he didn’t even pay. It was Jensen ackles who sent them the pizza and a text message. Confessing his feelings for Jared

Obviously. J2 was the best ship😔👊🏻Yall could never phatties.

Anyways. Spoon threw Nat a toasted Bee out of kindness, and Nat accepted it. Anything was enough to satisfy her craving for titties.

“Do you guys think G is just an arrow in the process of spinning?”Tin spoke her thought out loud. 

Too bad Nat didn’t hear what she said when she was in the middle of packing Spoon inside the oven.

“H E L P!”Spoon’s cry for help was soon muffled by the Oven closing in his face and Nat smirked, doing what Misha would’ve done.

“Taking out the trash.”And Nat turned on the oven and Tin shrugged her shoulders upon smelling the burnt, crispy smell in the air.

“Mmm bacon...”Tin imagined the bacon stuffing in her mouth. Too bad it wasn’t bacon.

Haylee closed her laptop once she finished half of her project. Lex cursed their luck silently, and watched as the Wincest lover fan exited her room.

Haylee was off to the living room to watch some of that queerbaiting show, called Supermarket. It was about a dude named Dean that worked at burger king, and his none-platonic relationship with an angle fried wings.

The couch looked like a nice comfy place to sit on, and Haylee threw herself on it. Any sound of a groan was washed away at this point since the TV was 100 in volume and in power.

Under the couch, there were two roaches. Madison and Jana. 

“Jana is that your tear or something else??”Madison whispered, feeling something wet drop on her leg. 

Jana stayed quiet as she thought it was best not to talk about what it was.

“Do you want to talk about it?”again, Madison asked. This time it was in concern about Jana’s mental health. Her dad was baked and her mom is in a cult, she was going thru it😔🤙🏻.

“Would you like some three weeks old chips? I saved them in case of an emergency...”The chips rattling was heard underneath Madison’s t-shirt, and she pulled them out to reveal that there was only five chips left in the whole bag.

Haylee felt the couch beneath her get wetter, and heard a bunch of noises. But she thought it was the rats and continued on watching her favorite moment of supermarket. 

Jana and Madison watched from the peep holes in the couch, enjoying the heat of the moment. Except that Madison started crying, remembering how Izzy left her. 

Haylee went back to retreat something from her bed, and she was blind enough to not see a whole guitar sticking out from underneath. She ignored it and went on back to the couch.

“Somebody once told me the world was gonna role me.”Ale sang, while softly playing the guitar to a soft melody.

Erica was dabbing in pain and agony, crying at how low the bed was. Haylee’s bed would always creak and Erica found it extremely painful to sleep at night.

“Stan Bts. #spnfamily.”Anne formed a sentence, while also saying the hashtag. Erica always knew that Anne was possessed, that’s why she kept a small bible in her back ass pocket.

“You can wear my sweaty shirt.”Ale suddenly changed the song they were singing, and thought about the love of their life. Jacob sagtitties.

“Please go back to the first song...”Erica begged. Why can’t God hear her cry for help? 

“Omg! #Stan sagitties( ˘ ³˘)♥ .”Anne said and Erica whimpered in fear. 

Finally. The basement. It was decorated with all sorts of posters, cult, scary things. In the middle was a circle, filled with Misha pics and the three cult members surrounded it like it was the last Destiel content. 

“Check your phones.”The gruff voice of the leader of the cult said and the other two obeyed. 

“Omg! Misha sent me a tiddy pic! Finally we did it!”Zoe, the second in command cheered as she showed the picture to the person beside her.

Jalyn sighed in sadness at her friend’s accomplishment and then felt regret. 

Luke took off his top hat in a dramatic way, loving how he was the leader. The whole cult was obviously for the sake of their savior, Misha Christ. And they’ve been waiting in Haylee’s basement for years. Just to get that one tiddy pic from Misha.

“What’s our next request?”Zoe sent the picture of Misha on the Intellectuals chat, and all at once. Haylee heard a ding come from all around her house.

Two from the fridge. Three from the attic. Three from her closet, three from underneath the bed and two from beneath her. 

Jalyn noticed the awkward tension roaming and swallowed thickly.”Uh,,,Zoe. I think you just gave out our hiding spots..”

Luke facepalmed. He really should’ve left Z on the street corner of where they were standing.”Great! YoUrE officially kicked out.” 

But, Haylee’s attention was grabbed by something else. It was the doorbell. She got up from the couch, letting the two breathe.

She opened the door and there stood Jared and Gen, smiling.

“Hi, we’d like to pick up our kids.”Jared greeted.

Gen nodded and agreed with her husband.

Haylee was confused.”Your...Kid—“

She was interrupted when Lily and Izzy passed by her naked, and they both stood behind Jared and Gen.

“Thanks Haylee.”

Then, Kells exited, holding Alex with her mouth.

“Thanks Haylee.”

Haylee went to protest, but again. Nat came from next to her, holding a pan and on it was some ash. Tin also walked out, smiling like nothing happened.

“Thanks Haylee.”

Next. Madison slipped past Haylee and cried.

“Jana couldn’t make it...”

Jared patted his daughter’s back.”It’s okay. We can summon a new Jana.”

Erica walked and joined the rest. Looking like she’s seen some dark shit. Ale and Anne were pleased with Jacob sagitties as their celebrity stan.

“Thanks Halls.”

Then lastly. Three people walked out wearing some dark capes.

The three bowed and Gen counted her kids.

“We’re missing three more, honey!”

Haylee opened her mouth to speak, but as she soon as she did, Lex, Karli, and Dreamie walked out too.

“Great! Thanks for babysitting the kids. Til next time, bye.”

And that’s when Haylee wrote about her life in a wattpad book. 

The end.


End file.
